broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Jewel Demon
| Mane = | Coat = legs. | Cutie Mark = A red "devil" like pitchfork with a green jewel framing it. | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #35f4ca | Color 2 = #0000ff}} Jewel Demon is a vile and jealous female mint dragon pony from Trottingham. Jewel lives in the Everfree Forest with her friends. She is the best friend of Silent Dust, the love interest of Gale and the arch nemesis of Xethon Skull. Jewel is part of the Elements of Hate and wields the Element of Violence. Character Personality Jewel is very malicious. She has extreme intelligence and doesn't like it when she doesn't get her own way. Though she's very clever her plans will fail ultimately because she only comes up with one single plan. And if it doesn't work, she will wing it as long as possible before she is defeated. Appearance Jewel is a Dragon pony. She has a curved horn and dragon like wings. On her horn she has a spiked brace. History Jewel grew up in Trottingham. As a filly, she was always teased because of the way she looked. She didn't look like other ponies. But their was one filly, who understood Jewel and they became extremely good friends along with another filly. The trio were often inseperable, and would stick up for one another if any of them were to be picked on. These other two ponies that made up this trio, were Xethon Skull and Jade Redheart. After leaving school, Jewel, Xethon and Jade slowly lost contact with one another. And when Jewel found she was very good at being a bully herself, she put her fillyhood behind her and looked to improve herself. Later on in her life, she gained contact with Xethon once again though "Social Networking". And when Xethon declared to Jewel that she was moving to Ponyville to "find true friendship" something snapped within her. She began to feel that everything that her and Jade went through together was just all an act. This was when she finally realised what her cutie mark was telling her, and decided that Xethon was to be her newest enemy. Since then, Jewel has met a changeling called Silent Dust and a unicorn called Starlight Clickster. They became good friends and had some issues with Xethon and her friends. Relationships Heart Blaze Jewel dislikes Heart. Princess Crescent Disliked by Jewel Snow Gem Jewel is really threatened by Snow's intelligence, and she is scared that one day Snow will be that one step ahead of Jewel. Sparkle Sky Jewel often mocks Sparkle for her optimism when all hope is lost, but Sparkle and her friends always seem to pull through whatever Jewel and her gang throw at them. Diamond Gamer Jewel thinks that Diamond is a brat and hates her as much as she hates her sister. Xethon Skull Jewel and Xethon used to be best friends as fillies. And now they are the complete oposite. Though they have similar tastes in certain things, they still refuse to try to work things out. Dan Smith TBA Princess Havoc Sunlight TBA Zoey Sparks TBA Jade Redheart Jade and Jewel used to be the best of friends, but they have slowly lost touch and don't talk to each other anymore. Starlight Clickster Jewel thinks that Starlight is one of the weaker links in her group, but Starlight has made it clear to Jewel that she's only here to cause some issues. Silent Dust Silent is a good candidate for Jewel's new best friend, but she has to earn her way their as Jewel thinks that Silent is rather dumb. Moonlit Flash TBA Comet Shock TBA Princess Havoc Sunlight TBA Hullabaloo TBA Apple Bud TBA Love Bite TBA Prince Aristocrat TBA Quotes : "I'll show her... I'll show everypony! I'm not one to just be thrown to the side like I didn't matter in her life!" : -Jewel when she heard Xethon's remark about true friendship. : "You seriously think that you can beat me?" : - Jewel Demon Gallery JewelDemonPonyMaker2.0.png|Jewel Demon in the Pony Maker 2.0 JewelDemonPonyMaker3.0.png|Jewel Demon in the Pony Maker 3.0 JewelPromarkers.jpg|Jewel Demon Drawn with Promarkers SilentCameUpWithIt.png|Silent Dust proposes a way to rid the group of the Elements of Love. Jewel doesn't look so sure and Dark Bolt is just there like "Oh hai! Wut we on about??" Trivia *Her horn was inspired by the horn of an Absol. *Her hair colour was inspired by Sonic The Hedgehog (At least the deep blue bit). *Her colour scheme is loosely based on a design for a "Drago-Zo", which is also a Dragon like creature designed by Absol. Category:Dragonpony Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Pony Category:Future Character Category:Leader